totaldramacomebackfandomcom-20200214-history
Lindsay and Tyler
This article focuses on the interactions between Lindsay and Tyler. Total Drama Island Lindsay and Tyler met when he promised to squash any more ugly bugs that startled her. The relationship was secret, or at least as secret as the two could manage, as Heather wouldn't allow Lindsay to see him. Eventually, Tyler was voted off his team, and Lindsay had a confessional saying good-bye. At Playa De Losers, they were reunited, but Lindsay had some major troubles remembering exactly who Tyler was. Total Drama Comeback During the break between seasons, Tyler was having such intense troubles at home that he forgot to keep in contact with Lindsay. When TDC started, she was still excited to see him, but shocked when he wasn't the same jock she had fallen for, as he was depressed, not active in sports, and dressed in a Hawaiian shirt instead of his trendy sport jacket. Tyler made friends with Ezekiel during the start of the season, and the prairie boy opened up with what was bothering him. This gave Tyler the courage, when Lindsay asked him, what had been bothering him; the deal was his estranged mother had come back and was making his life miserable. Lindsay was the one to give him the advice he needed to be stronger, and he was finally fully-Tyler again. This happy day ended on a sad note over the fact that Lindsay was voted off at the end of the challenge. Despite him getting his groove back, Tyler eventually lost in a challenge, a sports-themed one to boot. He was very depressed until Lindsay showed up on the Boat of Losers and called out for him, and he was a happy guy again. At Playa De Losers, Tyler was always hanging out with Lindsay, trying to show him skills that he wasn't that good at himself, but she was fascinated to learn. Total Drama Battlegrounds The relationship between the two has been nothing but strong since TDC. Tyler has admitted that her encouragement has helped him with his troubles at home, and Lindsay has had no trouble remember who Tyler is. The two continue to compete and hang out together, definitely one of the happier couples of the show. During Car Race, the two spent almost the entire challenge making out in the back of the bus, annoying some of their teammates, namely Mandy. During the Zombie VR Tyler carried Lindsay bridal-style for a majority of the challenge due to Lindsay's ankle being injured. When Ezekiel, Tyler's best friend, was having relationship problems with Heather, Tyler told him how all couples fight. Even he and Lindsay have fought over trivial things, but they still are together. Trivia *The pairing name for these two is usually Tysay. *TKN had originally planned to break up the two during TDC, but the idea of Tyler confiding in Lindsay over his home troubles was a much more touching plan, so he kept them together. Since then, he has shown no hints at breaking them up at all. *Tyler has admitted to Ezekiel they have argued over something as silly as toenail polish. *During Blimp Race, they both kissed somebody of their same gender (Tyler kissed Ezekiel, and Lindsay kissed, or rather surprise-kissed, by Izzy). Gallery Lindsay.png|Lindsay. Tyler.png|Tyler. Category:Interactions Category:Relationships Category:Veteran Relationships